Talk:Jason Gideon
Gideon Anyone else feel that Gideon will be back? Not as a full time character, I'm pretty sure that his story arc is overall pretty much rapped up, but I think he'll be back, perhaps for a two-part episode? I think it would be really cool to see a Gideon-Rossi dynamic as they both fill the same role for the team, but fill it in very different ways. Gideon, Gideon, anyone, Gideon? If you would like to communicate with the rest of us, please create an account and sign in, then sign your posts. - Could we put ALOT more info on this page? PLEASE???!!! :Well, I'm not the guy right now. And for some reason, it looks fine as it is. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to do so yourself~. But first open an account and sign your posts, please - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well that's the thing...I'm not good at adding info (or atl least not at making it look good gramatically). It just seems like every other character has way way WAY more info than this page does. UNACCOUNTED MAN (this is my signature before I do make an account lol) :Ok so I did a little bit of adding but I am really bad at it (I mean HORRIBLE lol) but this page is so empty it needs more. All I need is a little bit of help. Trooper 797 (talk) 19:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Quote about Gideon I was just wondering why the quote I put up about Gideon being the best has been removed twice. I am not upset I am just curious, I think it's a good quote that explains Gideon well. Anyways while I'm here I want to thank everyone who is helping me make this page better with far more information. Trooper 797 (talk) 15:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Because is not something he said, that's something Morgan said about Gideon. If you want to quote Gideon, select something you think describes/explains him that he did say - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:50, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity why can't we use quotes from people other than the one the page is about? I mean the quote Derek uses explains Gideon better than any quote Gideon ever used. Trooper 797 (talk) 22:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as I know, that's supposed to be a rule. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:53, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Not Forgotten Hey there, I just wanted to let it be known that I have not forgot about this page at all. My new job requires that I be gone for 5 days out of the week so I am only home on Friday evening till Sunday afternoon. I will still continue to upgrade this page but at a much slower pace. I am also going to try to edit the Aaron Hotchner page as well. So edititng will continue but sadly at a snail's pace...a snail with a limp lol. Trooper 797 (talk) 13:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) BA BAM!!!!! Almost completely finished with Gideon's page. Only a few more episodes to go, and this page will be done. (BTW this is user Trooper 797, but my stupid password wouldn't work so I just created an new username) Trooper 902 (talk) 15:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK! I have one more episode to do before I finish upgrading this page. I apologize for the delay, but I will do as much as I can when I can. Trooper 902 (talk) 14:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Appearances I started a section charting Gideon's mentions over the years using the style of the other appearance listings, but it was removed. It seems like a useful resource -- I started noting Gideon mentions for that reason. Why was it edited out? Johncage1000 (talk) 10:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :It was not needed for a main character page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Notable quotes Any noteworthy quotes that he said? Usually he is the one at the beginning of the episode with the title quotes, sometimes the bookend quotes, but it is him quoting someone else. Rock8591 (talk) 02:52, February 15, 2017 (UTC)